creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:GameOver98/@comment-33068075-20180217062017
Pues bien, quiero hablarte de un tema serio y dramático que tuvimos hace unas 2 semanas. Sí, aquel drama que hicimos nosotros, y por causa de eso tuvimos un bloqueo. No sé si te importa a ti, o no. Yo sólo quiero aclarar todo este drama. Bien, empecemos por lo primero. Tú tienes que admitir que eres agresivo, y yo también lo soy, ocasionalmente. Pero no puedes ir por toda la maldita comunidad u otras comunidades insultando a cualquiera por tener una foto de perfil, o un perfil, o vaya a ser lo que sea. Tienes que parar en ese sentido, molestas, y bastante, por eso tu baneo, supongo. Lo que no entiendo es '''por qué '''seguimos insultándonos mutuamente por un muro, ¡POR UN MALDITO MURO! Eso es ridículo, admítelo. Pero, vayamos a cosas que dijiste tú..: GameOver98 escribió: El típico que ve anime y se flipa en internet ese eres tú xDDDD No me flipo en Internet, y no soy el típico que ve anime. GameOver98 escribió: Forever Alone? Yeah, para gente estúpida como tú es mejor estar solo. Oye mírate la cabeza creo que te has llevado un pedazo de zasca. Enzo el pacífico, y vas buscando bulla xDDDD enserio tío das... Bueno, aquí ni el mensaje termina, pero vayamos al punto. Forever Alone fue como un insulto patético de mi parte, no sabía que decir. Y dije pacífico porque casi nunca busco drama. GameOver98 escribió: XDDD Jajaja Sabes? Cuando seas la mitad de user que yo me avisas y entonces nos picamos. Ahora mismo eres la mierda que sueltan mis zapatillas Nike. Vaya competitivo que eres. "Cuando seas la mitad de user que yo me avisas", pues, nadie es más grande. Ni tú, ni yo. "Ahora mismo eres la mierda que sueltan mis zapatillas Nike.", creo que te has flipado tú. Si tienes mierda que suelta de tu zapatilla, lávala, por dios. GameOver98 escribió: No soy buena persona? Y crees que eso me importa...? Dejé de ser buena persona cuando me atacaron varios en el chat Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ninguno se atrevió uno contra uno. Y otra cosa más, has editado una historia que no era de tu incumbencia. El final de esa historia le tocaba a SydnussCat ahora cuando se conecte le das explicaciones de lo que has hecho. GameOver_98 No, no eres una buena persona. Y no creo que te importe, de hecho ni te pregunté si creías que te importaba. Ya sé lo de la historia y ... Pero un artículo que está en edición, se publica en un blog. GameOVer98 escribió: Uy sí, Enzo el pacífico, con ese avatar impones muchísimo. Das tanto miedo.. *ironía* Dije pacífico porque no sabía que decir x2, no sé que impongo con mi anterior avatar, y no sé porque dices que doy miedo (sí, sé que es ironía) ---- Y hasta aquí mi mensaje, espero lo hayas leído todo, ya que (sin ser esfuerzo) tuve que recopilar todas las estupideces que dijimos. Simplemente, adiós. I'm having your baby, it's none of your business